


The Leap

by AshlynCouslandTheirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynCouslandTheirin/pseuds/AshlynCouslandTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aideen Lavellan decides to jump on Solas when he is not expecting it. Pointless humor. Kinda fluffy. Super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this one.  
> I am ashamed.

Aideen poked her head cautiously around the doorway of the rotunda, peering inside the room with her sharp blue eyes. Seeing that her fellow elf, Solas, was at his desk, back turned to her, she grinned and moved on silent feet to the nearest shadow, pausing momentarily to be sure he wasn’t planning to move.  
When Solas only continued to stand at the desk, flipping through papers an occasionally bending over to scribble something, she began to creep forward. Years of hunting creatures in the forest had taught her to move without being heard, and with a grace that rivaled that of natural predators. She had to pause so she wouldn’t giggle when she thought of how she was now putting those skills to use.  
Once the elven woman was close enough that she would easily be able to leap onto his back – for that was her plan – she stopped again, adjusting her weight slightly. Resisting the urge to wiggle as cats did before making a jump, she crouched low, and sprung into the air.  
She yelped in surprise however, when Solas turned and caught her mid-leap, pulling her into an unexpected kiss. She was laughing when they pulled apart, though she did her best to frown at him. “How did you hear me coming?”  
“Not even you can sneak up on a wolf, vhenan,” he said, grinning at her. _Wolfishly even,_ she thought, and rolled her eyes at him.  
“Mark my words, Solas, I _will_ get you,” she warned with narrowed eyes, and wiggled in an attempt to get him to release her.  
He didn’t comply. “You already have, ma lath.” With that, he dragged her into a much sweeter kiss, and she ceased her struggles.  
She supposed she didn’t mind being caught so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Short as hell but I thought it was cute.  
> These two could be the sweetest things ever if Solas wasn’t such a punk ass at the end. *grumbles about gods thinking they’re so godly and important*
> 
> Happy reading! :)


End file.
